Snow Fairy
by DarthAnimus
Summary: A walk in a wintertime forest can make two grow closer. EnglandxFinland


**Snow Fairy**

Arthur marched through the snow, marvelling at how high it was here in the wilderness. A forest spread out around him, the bare trees looking somewhat melancholy. The whole place was actually melancholy; the sun had set a few minutes previously and it was dark and cold. The Englishman released a startled sound when he tripped over a snow-covered tree root and fell forward into the snow.

"Ah! England!" the Brit's guide shouted out, apparently having heard the other's tumble. "Here, let me help." A hand with a woollen mitten was offered to the Englishman. Arthur reached out his own hand, covered by a leather glove, and grasped the offered appendage tightly. The other pulled him up with a silent grunt, displaying surprising strength when he hauled Arthur back to his feet with that single hand and arm.

"Thank you, Finland", Arthur uttered as he brushed snow off his long coat. The Finn gave him a sheepish sigh before reaching up and brushing some flakes out of Arthur's hair.

"You should have worn a hat…" Tino mumbled absent-mindedly and Arthur lifted an incredulous eyebrow at the platinum-haired male. Well, not much of said platinum hair was currently visible with the woollen hat that covered Tino's head. It had completely outrageous flaps that covered the Finn's ears but Arthur knew them to be useful; the Brit's ears were frozen, but he would never admit it.

"Are we moving or what?" Arthur questioned rather tersely. He thought he had the right to; he had had no idea it would be this cold when he had accepted Tino's invitation for a night-time stroll.

Tino was not in the least bit bothered by Arthur's attitude and only laughed brightly before answering: "Yes, we're moving." He reached out and caught Arthur's right hand with his left one. "I'll lead the way so you won't fall again." Then the Finn turned around and started leading the way again.

It was a struggle to keep up with Tino's long strides. For some reason the Finn had no problems with moving in the layer of snow that almost reached their knees while Arthur was reduced into attempts at leaping over spots where the snow was exceptionally high. And throughout it all, Tino's hand squeezed Arthur's own tightly, unrelenting.

When Tino came into a sudden stop Arthur walked straight into the other's back, his face momentarily pressing against the itchy wool of the Finn's hat. He briefly caught a pleasant fragrance from the other but did not dwell on it as he quickly pulled back and moved to stand beside Tino.

"Here we are", Tino spoke out simply, his voice nothing more than a silent whisper. Deep violet eyes turned to meet Arthur's gaze and Arthur found himself frozen still and silent as the other continued: "This is the place where I hear music."

A wave of coldness overcame Arthur when Tino's hand slipped away from around his but the Brit experienced a new warmth when the Finn grabbed his upper arms gently and pulled Arthur into a crouch beside him. Tino then released Arthur once more as he turned to look down to the small clearing surrounded by coniferous trees. But there was something strange about the place when moonlight shone down on the middle of the clearing from the clear night sky. There was something magical in the air; Arthur had been around magic long enough to recognize the sensation.

That was when the music started.

Low thumbs of drums were the first sounds that reached Arthur's ears and the Brit held his breath as small, transparent forms appeared on top of the unblemished layer of fresh snow. The forms started to move, forming a circle and starting to leap around to the beat the drums provided. Arthur watched with awe how the translucent beings became clearer and turned into white and grey beings with long and pointy ears and dressed in animal skins. Arthur's body shivered from the coldness of the night.

A warm body pressed against Arthur's back, arms coming around his waist to further warm his cold body. A voice, its tone much warmer than the physical contact could ever be, breathed out a question: "What do you see?"

"Elves", Arthur replied instantly and then frowned. No, elves were what he had back home. These were Finland's creatures. "Folk", the Brit corrected himself. "I see folk."

"Yes", Tino muttered softly into his ear and Arthur shivered from something other than the cold. "You see the _väki_ of the forest." The arms around Arthur's waist squeezed tighter and Arthur felt Tino's face bury itself in the back of his neck. "Describe them for me, please." And Arthur did.

Arthur told Tino everything he could see, from the clothes on the beings to the mischievous twinkle in their eyes. The Brit told Tino of how the snow glittering in the moonlight reminded him of diamonds and he felt he did no justice to the sight of magical beings dancing within a circle of evergreen trees. Arthur was starting to like that word more than 'coniferous'.

"Why did you stop?" Tino's voice asked softly, vulnerably. "I'd like to hear more."

"Sorry", Arthur muttered, feeling his face heat up. "I got lost in thought."

"It's okay", Tino answered, always ready to forgive. "I used to daze off too, when I still saw them."

How long ago was it that Tino had last seen the magical beings, Arthur wondered as he continued to describe the movements of the dance, the leaps and twists and jittery swings from thin arms. How old was Tino anyway? Arthur had read that the area had been steadily inhabited since the end of the Ice Age, but surely Tino could not be that old.

"Do you think…" Tino's voice spoke again and Arthur paused in his speech. "Do you think I might learn to see them again?"

"A-" Arthur started, feeling his face flame. "I could try to teach you." He lowered his head, even though Tino could not see his face from behind him. "I won't make any promises, though."

"Thank you", Tino sighed softly. "Now, tell me more. I like the sound of your voice."

It was with a burning face and gaze that Arthur turned his attention back to the dancing beings a short distance away.

"They're slowing down", Arthur muttered as the sounds of the drums grew slower and weaker. "They're stopping for tonight." And indeed, the beings rose up off the snow and flickered for a few moments before vanishing. "They're gone." And there were no footsteps left in the snow.

With those words the magic was broken and Tino's form retreated from Arthur's own. Arthur heard the other stand up and followed suit, finally turning around to look at Tino's softly smiling face.

"Thank you, England", Tino spoke out, sincerely grateful. "You don't know how much it means to me that you did this for me."

Actually, Arthur was certain that he _could_ understand. He knew he would not be able to handle being separated from his friends in such a way, to not be able to see them or hear anything other than distant sounds. Arthur just did not know how to say it.

"Let's just go, already if there's nothing more to see", Arthur grumbled and wrapped his arms around himself as he felt the cold through his coat. "I'm freezing my arse off here."

The crooked smile Tino gave Arthur told the Brit that the other had not been offended, that the Finn possibly understood what he had been aiming at. Tino nodded his head in agreement before speaking: "It really is cold tonight. Let's go." The Nordic country turned around to lead the way back but as soon as the other had taken the first step Arthur reached out and intertwined their hands once more. The dark eyes shot Arthur a startled look but Arthur quickly turned his gaze to the forest spreading out in front of them. Tino stayed silent, but gave Arthur's hand a squeeze before starting to lead the way again.

By the time the pair made it out of the woods and to Tino's parked car, Arthur had figured out what he wanted to say. But he could not make himself speak the words when he saw the car: civilization. They were not in the forest anymore. The magic had been left behind and they were now in the real world where one could not say whatever he wanted without repercussions. Now the Brit found himself tongue-tied while Tino turned the alarm off and mover to the driver's side.

"England?" Tino queried when the Brit made no move to open the door on his side. "Is something wrong?"

"Aa, no", Arthur replied, looked around quickly, and then blurted out: "Do you happen to have any haunted castles?"

"Haunted castles?" Tino questioned with a startled blink, and then frowned in thought. "No, not castles, but I do have haunted forts and farm houses."

"Perfect", Arthur said with a nod. "We'll visit one of those next time." Then he opened the car door and quickly climbed in. He heard Tino release a startled exclamation before the Finn got into the car as well.

"Next time?" Tino started curiously. "You want to go ghost hunting?"

"Ghosts are easier to see than folk, I've noticed", Arthur spoke hastily. "I should know. I'm an expert in this."

"That you are, England", Tino agreed with a chuckle and next the car engine rewwed to life. "Mind if I put on some music for the drive back? It'll help keep me awake."

"Go right ahead", Arthur offered and leaned back as the car started to move. He closed his eyes and waited for the melody to start. He was expecting something soothing, to fit the dark night.

That was why the Brit nearly jumped out of his skin at the first bang of a drum-set, followed by fast tunes from an electric guitar. Arthur shot a startled, wide-eyed look and Tino, who was banging his head to the beat with a calm expression, eyes focused on the road. It was a strange combination, the wild heavy rock and that peaceful expression.

The Finn seemed to have noticed Arthur looking at him, as he turned down the radio a bit to speak out: "Sorry. I suppose you'd like to listen to something different?" There was a questioning tone in Tino's voice and Arthur shook his head before replying: "No, no. This is fine. I just wasn't expecting you to enjoy this."

"You kidding?" Tino asked with a laugh. "I love it."

A smile tugged at Arthur's lips as the Englishman leaned back in his seat again. The expression turned into a smirk as he spoke: "If that's the case, then turn it up. It's too quiet."

Tino laughed once more and flipped the radio to a louder volume. Arthur allowed his eyes to slip shut as he enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere. The music was loud, true, but with Tino in such a good mood because of it Arthur could not help but be glad as well.

_**The End**_

Ending Notes: Magical beings and folklore were a very important part of daily Finnish life before the arrival of Christianity, so I would think Finland would miss them. Also, the creatures presented here aren't any specific beings from lore. Our elves do dress up in animal skins but they don't look like what described here. They look as they do because of some twisted idea I have of some international community of elves.


End file.
